


A life in texts

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Puns & Word Play, Short One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Getting pounded in the cafeteria was always going to be a punA very very short fic in texts after the episode that involved "getting screwed in the biology room"





	

“What the fuck, technically trues do not get me screwed in the biology room. Never believing them again”

“Sorry :( does that mean I can use them more?”

“No.”

“Too late. Totally am. At which how did you fall for the same joke twice.”

“Going mad in my old age.”

“Not quite mad, just gullible. At which, you're totally getting pounded in the cafeteria.”

“Doesn't work, they stopped trying to give people the wrong currency last week.”

“Damn, but I did mean the beef pounding workshop. Why aren't you at it?”

“Dean signed me up, I'm not pounding beef for an hour, I promised 5 minutes and now I'm on a 55 minute lunch break.”

“Good, you can make the meating then? (I'm so punny)”

“Can’t, got lunch.”

“Too late Winger, already nancy-screwed yourself out of it. 10 minutes.”

“Fine, be there soon, Milady.”

“Thank you, Milord.”

“Make it in 5 and I’ll tell you the easy tasks this week. I'm bored and alone.”

With that Jeff quickly jogged to the study room to stop Annie from being alone. Then remembered the added bonus of easy tasks.


End file.
